


Namesake

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/29015.html</p></blockquote>





	Namesake

His mother always called him Thomas, at least up until his dad died. She always said it was too confusing, having two Toms in the house (though Tom senior wasn't really around that much for it to be a concern in too many situations); when she was really mad at him it was _Thomas Hanson junior, you stop that right this instant_. To the kids at school, though, he was Tom; a solid, bold sounding name that muscled a soft-skinned, white-clothed 'Thomas' behind it. He was Tom to his dad, too; a comfortable rumble of sound that seemed to take pleasure in its namesake.

There are a few sharp things he remembers from the few months after his dad died; and as clear as the memories are they always seem to blend into the one and become surreal. The ceremony for the presentation of his dad's medal that he accepted in front of an anonymous pattern of soaked-blue audience; dull reflections of the sky above. The smell of crushed grass thick in the humid air and the speech sounding like his own eulogy, dizzying. His mother's funeral-wear, high-waisted black taffeta and shoulders wide and pointing so when she shrunk within the dress and shook it was like a black bird trembling its wings in challenge. That was the day he decided to join the force.

His mother called him Tom after that.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/29015.html


End file.
